se ami sai
by hioebis
Summary: schu and brad split up after a long time of 'seperation' because of lack of time. i suck at sums, just read^^


Se ami sai  
Disclaimers: Weiß Kreuz and it's characters don't belong to me and never will. I'm not making any profit out of this, please don't sue me. The song 'Se ami sai' belongs to Laura Pausini respectively, I have only translated it for my story and in some places changed it a little.  
  
(***)  
  
Don't say no, that 'I know you and know what you're thinking'. Don't tell me no.  
  
Schuldig put his coffee cup back in the cupboard and softly, softly padded on socks towards the room they shared, now more often empty than preoccupied, with a huge beautiful bed cold and in dust. He didn't, didn't want to, think about it.  
  
It has been a while now since I last heard you talking about love, using the time for a future of 'us', and it doesn't help to repeat now how much you want me.  
  
He was wearing completely white from head to toe, hair spilled freely over his shoulders and the sides of his face like silk fire, informal and simple. And too tired to care for more. He reached out with one hand and gently turned the doorknob. Crawford was sitting working at his desk, like always, deep blue sapphire eyes fixed on the screen of his laptop and in suit. But something in his composure was different. His hair a little more tousled, his shirt a little less impeccable.  
  
Because now I don't have your smile anymore in the morning, because now, you don't give me no more of you.  
  
Without a word, Schuldig closed the door again and went to stand behind his... friend... lover... leader... Then he put his long arms around him in a most delicate embrace.  
  
When you love, you know when everything is finished, when you love, you know that it's but like a short sadness.  
  
The figure on the chair stiffened slightly at his touch, but relaxed again. Without a word. His eyes lifted a little, quivering as if he wasn't sure where to look. He didn't look into his eyes. Silence, silence everywhere, thick and heavy in the air they breath, on their carefully averted faces, in their beautiful, thoughtful eyes. They listened, and looked into the silence.  
  
Like a film with scenes you've already seen, dissipating... going away... Oh no...  
  
'Is something wrong?' the older man finally asked, his soft whispering voice piercing like a knife in the silence of the room and he leaned up for an almost chaste kiss on the pale lips he once so yearned for, looking, finally, at his companion. Schuldig only shook his head, slightly, and gave a scarcely noticeable smile.  
  
You know always when a story has come to an end, and you can't think of an excuse anymore. When you love, take my hands. Because even before tomorrow, this will all be at an end.  
  
'Do you want to go to a movie with me? Or simply out?' the redhead asked quietly, breathed it, breath trembling. Crawford averted his eyes. They understood each other like no one else could, the likes and dislikes, yearnings and longings... they know all about each other and yet... None of them could remember when the last time was that they had done something together, other than a mission. Something has changed...  
  
And you can't just close your eyes and act as if there was nothing, the way you do when you're resting by my side, not finding the courage to tell me what's wrong.  
  
'I'm sorry, but you know that I have so much to do, especially after SZ...' 'Shhh.... It's ok. I understand. I know.' His... friend? Lover? Coworker? only said, lowering his eyes. Silence. Silence all over again.  
  
It'll be in me like a cold winter night because after today, you won't be here.  
  
'What about another day? Maybe next week, or...' But Schuldig was only looking at him with his deep, weary eyes. Looking at him as if searching for something, or simply memorizing every single detail of his face.  
  
When you love, you know when everything is at an end, when you love, you know that it's just like a short sadness. Like a film with scenes you've already seen, going away, away from here.  
  
For a long time, they said not a word. Until Crawford broke the silence once again. 'So this is how it ends.' His voice cracked. Slightly.  
  
You know well when to begin the pain, and arrive at the end of a love story.  
  
'Yes, this is how...' An echo, a breath, a admission he hadn't wanted to make. Then Schuldig did something Crawford had never seen him do. He cried. Silently, one single crystal tear ran down his face only to disappear somewhere down below. Traceless, like what had once been between the two of them. He bend down for a tender kiss, then again smiled his unique sort of sad smile, and left.  
  
If you love, take my hands.  
  
Crawford stared for the longest time at the wall, letting everything blur in front of his eyes. He closed them. Then opened them again, turning back to work. Outside, he could hear the apartment door click close softly, then nothing.  
  
Because even before tomorrow you will be gone, won't ever be here again, by my side.  
  
No more. (***)  
  
Author's notes: I don't if this makes sense at all or no, anyways C&C are always welcome. Thank you for reading.  
  
(***)  
  
This is the original text of 'Se ami sai', copyright Laura Pausini.  
  
Se ami sai  
  
Non dire no. Che ti conozco e lo so cosa pensi, no dirmi no. È gia da un po', che no ti sento parlare d'amore, usare il tempo al futuro per noi, e non serve ripetere anchora, che tu mi vuoi. Perché, ora non c'è quel tuo sorriso al mattina per me, perché, non mi dai più, niente di te.  
  
Se ami sai quando tutto finisce, se ami sai come un brivido triste Come un film dalle scene gia viste, che se ne va, oh no... Sai sempre quando una storia si è chiusa, e non si puo più inventare una scusa. Se ami prendi le miei mani, perché prima di domani, finira, finira.  
  
E non si puo chiudere gli occhi e far finta di niente, come fai to cuando resta con me, e non trovi il coraggio di dirmi che cosa c'è.  
  
Sara, dentro di me, come una notte di inverno perchè Sara, da oggi e poi, senza di te...  
  
Se ami sai quando tutto finisce, se ami sai come un brivido triste Come un film dalle scene gia viste, che se ne va, oh no... Sai bene quando inizia il dolore, e arriva dal fine di una storia d'amore Se ami prendi le miei mani, perchè prima di domani te ne andrai, non sarai, qui con me... 


End file.
